The present disclosure relates in general to the technical field of main brake cylinder arrangements and in particular main brake cylinder arrangements for motor vehicle brake systems. More precisely, the present disclosure relates to a main brake cylinder arrangement in which a brake pedal actuation is detectable by means of a position encoder element.
Solutions for detecting a brake pedal actuation are known from the prior art. Such a detection is necessary, for example, to detect the presence of a driver's wish in respect of vehicle braking and if necessary also the desired degree of vehicle braking. This information can be used to determine the brake forces to be provided in driver-decoupled brake operation (brake-by-wire). Such brake forces are typically produced via an electromechanical brake actuator.
In this context it is further known to provide a position encoder element that is displaceable according to a brake pedal actuation, wherein this displacement is detected by means of a detection unit. Rod-shaped position encoder elements, for example, are possible for this, which are coupled to the piston of a main brake cylinder for a common displacement.
Examples of this are found in the documents DE 10 2008 020 934 A1, DE 37 23 842 A1 or DE 37 23 916 A1.
The provision of additional displaceable position encoder elements within the main brake cylinder arrangement and an often electrically operated detection unit increases the risk of malfunctions, however.